Puberty Again?
by Asiantastic
Summary: Snow accidently broke a time crystal that made him, Lightning, Fang, and Sazh 7 years younger!
1. Chapter 1: We're what?

**Authors Note: I made this story a long time ago. I found it in one of my old documents and decided to publish it here on fanfiction. Please review!**

**PLOT:Snow accidently broke a time crystal that made him, Lightning, Fang, and Sazh 7 years younger! **

**Chapter 1:**

_Hope and Vanille were the only ones who were at the campsite gathering fire wood as the rest of the gang went out hunting for food. _

**Hope**: This isn't fair Vanille!

**Vanille** :Why's that Hope?

Hope dumped a couple of logs in the fire pit and laid down on the grass.

**Vanille**: Hope! We should get some more fire wood just in case!

**Hope**: Who cares? We don't need any wood! I could just cast fira!

**Vanille**: Well Lightning, Snow, Sazh and Fang told us-

**Hope**: Who cares about what they say! I want to go out hunting for fiends! This is BORING!

Vanille shook her head and gathered some more fire wood that was scattered around the campsite

**Hope**: Vanille, I think that we should head out and hunt down some fiends! We could show them that we're capable of hunting food too, instead of staying around here getting some stupid fire wood that we don't need!

**Vanille**: Now, now, Hope. I know that it may be unfair for us but we should-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hope and Vanille turned around and saw a huge explosion near the mountain area.

**Vanille**: What was that?

**Hope**: I don't know! But I think that they're in trouble!

Hope grabbed his boomerang

**Hope**: Come on Vanille! Let's go!

**Vanille**: You idiot, what the hell is a boomerang gonna do you moron?

Hope then grabbed Lightning's survival knife and threw his boomerang on the ground.

**Hope**: Happy? Now let's go!

* * *

_Lightning, Fang, Snow and Sazh were walking on the mountain trail. They were all exhausted because they were ambushed by 3 behemoths and almost died from that battle._

**Lightning:** Fang, where the hell are we going?

**Fang:** We're going to hunt some fiends. I'm sure that there are fiends wandering around here in the mountain area.

**Snow:** _*groans*_ I'm tired! Can't we take a break?

**Lightning: **Snow stop whining. We need to find some dinner or else Fang here would go insane and start going cannibal again

**Fang:** HEY! That was ONE TIME!

**Sazh:** Calm down you two... Hey I see something in that cave over there

Snow walked up to the cave and started to scan around.

**Snow:** Hey, there's some weird glowing thing in the cave

Lightning, Fang and Sazh followed Snow.

**Lightning:** What is that?

**Fang:** I don't know, but that cave is starting to give me the creeps

Snow however, casted fira and started to walk towards the light

**Sazh:** Snow!? What the hell are you doing? Don't touch anything!

Snow ignores him and continued walking.

**Fang:** Snow stop it you dumbshit! That thing could trigger something!

Snow touched the glowing crystal and started to fiddle around with it.

**Lightning**: Snow you dumb ass stop! Your gonna break it!

**Snow:** _*chuckles*_ You guys are idiots. This thing is perfectly harml-

Snow accidently dropped the crystal, causing it to shatter.

**Fang**: Snow you fucking moro-

Suddenly there was a huge explosion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Hope and Vanille raced down the mountain trail and saw the Lightning, Fang, Snow and Sazh lying on the ground unconscious._

**Hope**: Lightning! Fang! Sazh! Snow!

**Vanille:** What the hell happened you guys?

Fang, Snow, Lightning and Sazh got up from the ground, brushing off dust from their clothing.

**Vanille:** Thank god! I though you guys were-OMG! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?

**Snow:** Vanille what the hell are you TALKing abOUT?

Everyone gasped. Snow's voice just cracked.

**Snow**: What the FuCK?

**Hope**: I think...I think you guys aged backwards!

**Lighting**: Hope, don't be_-*gasp*_

Lightning voice had changed too.

**Sazh**: Well I'll be damned! My back doesn't hurt anymore! And look! My hair is as black myself! I think I'm at least 33 years old!

Everyone gasped again.

**Fang**: So are you saying that we're 7 years younger? So I'm....Hope's age? I'm 14!?

Lightning, Snow, and Fang's adult clothes were baggy on them.

**Lighting**: What? I can't be 14! This is the year of my life when I turned emo!

Hope and Vanille started to laugh.

**Snow**: What's so funny you TWo?

**Hope**: Now you guys can't do age discrimination on us anymore! Your all around the same age as me!

**Sazh**: Wait, except for me! Damn! I have my old six pack abs back! Time for me to be a pimp again!

Sazh then walked away, admiring himself and his body. Fang angrily walked up to Hope and tried to threaten him with her lance, which was however to heavy for her to carry.

**Fang**: What the hell? This stupid lance thing is too heavy for me!

**Vanille**: So I guess that now I'm in charge of this group!

Lightning started to laugh.

**Lighting**: You wish Vanille! You're going to get us all killed!

**Vanille**: Hey! That was not nice you stupid teenager! I'm 19 you know, so I'm the adult here!

**Lighting**: Well it's not my fault that the world sucks! You all suck!

**Snow**: There goes Miss. Emo acting all depress again!

Lighting started crying and ran away . Snow looked at Fang and started to grin.

**Fang**: What is it Snow?

**Snow**: Wow, you look hot Fang!

Fang smirked. "You're not that bad yourself handsome. But too bad that I'm a lesbian. Sucks for you and Hope."

**Vanille**: Alright, enough everyone! Now let's go back to camp!

Everyone groaned and started to walk back towards camp. Hope glanced at Fang and never realized how hot she was.

**Fang**: What are you looking at you freak?

Hope blushed. "Oh...nothing.." And continued walking back towards camp.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah, I don't know what pairing I'm gonna do for this story. HopexFang? SnowxFang again? Meh, I'll make it interesting and make it HopexFang. Anyway, thanks for reading you guys and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Clubbing!

**Authors note: ****Chapter 2! Sorry for not updating soon enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_The gang finally reached the campsite and saw Lightning crying in her tent_

**Vanille**: Lightning, what's wrong?

**Lightning:** What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!? My parents died! Serah is a crystal and is going to marry some dumb douche bag! I think I missed my period! I'm feeling depress! That's what wrong!

Fang entered the tent. "Lightning, you have problems. I think we should all get high and drunk!"

**Vanille:** Now, now you guys. Only I can get high because I am at legal age!

**Lightning**: um...Vanille there is no legal age to get high. It's illegal.

**Vanille:** Oh..whoops.

**Fang:** Come on you guys, I don't want to stay at the age of 14 and restart my teenage life! We need to find a cure!

Fang, Vanille, and Lightning left the tent and saw Hope and Snow playing with the firewood.

**Vanille**: Hope! Snow! Stop acting retarded and go get us some food.

**Snow:** No! I want to go CLubbing and get wasted!

**Fang:** Hah! See!? Even Snow agrees!

**Vanille:** NO! Enough! No one is going clubbing!

Sazh appeared out of nowhere, walking with 4 hot models.

**Sazh:** Hey kids! Hey Vanille. I just came back from the club and I'll be out at the Bodhum hotel. I'll see you kids later.

Sazh left, leaving everyone behind.

**Snow:** Ugh, I hate being 14! My voice craCKs and I can barely fight!

**Hope:** Well what am I suppose to do? I'm the same age as you guys!

**Lighting:** Except for Sazh and Vanille. Well Sazh is busy being a pimp so all we have is Vanille...

**Vanille:** Ok you guys, here's the plan. We go look for the crystal and-Snow, Snow what are you doing?

Snow was looking at Fang...like a creeper...

**Snow:** Um...uhh....

**Vanille:** Ugh, never mind, it's hopeless. There's no way that I can take care of 4 teenagers! Did you guys acted like this when you were 14?

**Fang:** Duh! All I did when I was fourteen was S.C.A.D.

**Hope**: What does that mean?

**Fang:** Sex, clubbing, alcohol and drugs, baby!

**Snow:** Hah! Same here! Me and Team Nora used to break into CVS and steal a bunch of prescription drugs. Life was awesome!

**Fang:** What do you mean "was"? We're 14 again! We should go party and get high again!

**Vanille:** Oh my god....I have 2 drug addicts, an emo girl, and a whiney boy. Great.

**Lightning:** Hey now, I never said I was emo! I just cry in the corner and write stories about people dying and getting killed! There's nothing wrong with that!

**Hope+ Snow+ Fang+ Vanille**:....................

**Snow:** _*yawns*_ Hm...well I'm parched. Let's all go to bed and hit the hay. All of this age backwards traveling makes me tired. _*winks at Fang*_

**Fang:** Hm?

**Snow:** Ugh, I said, LETS ALL GO TO BED! _*winks at Fang*_

**Fang:** Huh? Oh! Right! Ahem.

**Hope:** Huh?

**Snow:** Okay team, let's go to bed! Stat!

**Hope**: _(what the hell is Snow and Fang doing? It's only 6 o'clock!)_

Snow then grabbed Hope's arm and dragged him to their tent.

**Hope:** Huh!? What the?! Let me go, Snow!

**Snow:** Shush! Be quiet!

**Hope:** Huh?

**Snow**: I'll tell you once we're inside our tent!

Snow then dragged Hope into their tent, and was greeted by Fang and Lightning.

**Hope:** Um, what are you guys doing here? This tent is only built for 2 people!

**Fang:** Well too bad, clausal phobic boy!

**Hope:** Why did you all dragged me here?

**Snow:** Shush! We're all planning to go to the club in Palumpolum!

**Hope**: Club!?

**Fang:** SHH!! You can't let Vanille hear us!

**Hope:** Are you saying that we're all gonna sneak out tonight?

**Snow:** Yep! Around midnight!

**Hope:** _*turns to Lightning*_ And you agree with this?

**Lightning: **_*shrugs*_ Why not? We're all gonna die! We might as well go have some fun!

**Fang:** _*coughs*_ Emo! _*coughs*_

**Lightning**: Shut up whore bag!

**Fang:** Oh yeah, emo girl? You wanna fight? Oh wait, it'll be easy since you already hurt yourself!

**Lightning:** I do not! I just think about depressing things! Like your face!

**Fang**: What the fuck? That doesn't even make sense!

**Snow**: Girls! Girls! Please! Stop!

**Fang and Lightning:** ......fine...

**Snow**: Anyway, are you in, Hope?

But Hope was too distracted by Fang and Lightning. I mean, after all, it's him, Snow, and 2 hot chicks. One for him and one for Snow. Hmm....which girl would go with Hope...

**Fang:** Um, Hope?

**Hope**: Huh?

**Fang**: _*waves hand*_ Hello? Are you there?

Hope smiled.

**Hope**_: (She's so cute when she's trying to get attention. MY attention!)_

**Snow:** Yo, Hope! What gives?

**Hope:** Oh...um..ahem...sorry...

**Snow:** So, are you in or not?

**Hope:** Well...is everyone else going? _(Including Fang.....?)_

**Snow:** Hell yeah! Except Vanille. And well, Sazh is probably there already....

**Hope**: Then I'm in!

**Fang**: Great! We all go around midnight! Me and Emo girl will wake you guys up around that time, okay?

**Snow and Hope**: Deal!

**Camp site:** **10:45pm**

Hope couldn't stop thinking about Fang. Ever since she aged backwards, she seems a lot hotter and sexier. It's like the opposite of Lightning. But does Fang like Hope too?

**Hope:** _(I hope Fang likes me! I mean she's smart, she's hot, she's nice, she's hot, she's strong, she's hot, She smells nice, she's hot, she has a cool accent, she's hot, she's funny, she's hot.........But does she like me back?)_

**Hope:** Psst...Snow!

Snow, who was sleeping, didn't respond and continued to snore loudly.

**Hope:** Snow! Wake up!

**Snow:** Huh? What? Is it time to leave?

**Hope:** Umm..no...

**Snow: **Ugh, _*checks watch*_ what is it Hope?

**Hope**: Um...can we have a guy to guy talk?

**Snow:** _*grins*_ Sure...What's on ya mind?

**Hope:** _*blushes*_ Well....um...

**Snow**: Let me guess....YOU'RE GAY!

**Hope:** What?

**Snow**: Ahah! I knew it! You were trying to make a move on me, cause I'm a sexy beast!

**Hope**: Whoa, what? No! Snow! It's about Fang!

**Snow**: Hm...what about her?

**Hope:** _*blushes again*_ Well...don't you think she's kinda...hot?

**Snow:** _*whistles*_ I agree....but isn't she a lesbian?

**Hope:** Well...I don't know...

**Snow:** Well she said she is....but she's 14 again, man! This is the age were everyone is like bi! Who knows!

**Hope:** You mean, I have a chance?

**Snow**: You? No. Me? Hell yeah!

Hope made a death stare at Snow.

**Snow:** I'm just joking! Beside, I'm not interesting in Fang. I'm more into Lightning....*_winks*_

**Hope:** Whoa, what? She's like emo, man!

**Snow:** Well I don't use the term "_emo_". I use the term "_interesting_"

**Hope:** Um....okay...so what are you saying?

**Snow**: She's all yours, my man! Make your move tonight at the club!

**Hope**: But, do you really think that she'll go for me?

Snow shrugged.

**Snow: **Who knows?

Hope smiled, knowing that he has a chance with Fang. For the rest of the night, he and Snow fell asleep inside their tent, until Fang and Lightning woke them up.

**Fang:** Psst! Hope! Snow!

Hope woke up and saw Fang's beautiful face in front of him.

**Hope:** Fang!

**Fang: **Hey Hope! Are you guys ready?

**Hope**: Huh?

Hope then looked at his stupid orange and yellow shirt and green pants. He then looked at Lightning and Fang who were wearing lots of makeup and slutty black shirts and shorts. Fang's shirt showed off a lot of cleavage, which umm...."_excited_" Hope.

**Snow**: Damn, nice outfits you two!

**Hope:** Uh...umm....our clothes kind of....suck...

**Lightning:** Don't worry! Fang and I went shopping and found you guys some awesome outfits.

The two then threw 2 black collar shirts at the boys and some black skinny jeans, which Snow didn't like.

**Snow**: Eww...skinny jeans? Why not regular jeans or khaki?

**Lightning:** Ugh, Snow, suck it up! They were on sale!

Snow and Hope then changed their clothes and met Fang and Lightning who were outside of their tent.

**Fang:** You guys ready?

**Hope and Snow:** Yep!

**Hope:** But how are we gonna go to Palumpolum? We need a car!

**Fang:** Already taken care of!

She pressed her car keys, and a black BMW headlights and engine turned on.

**Snow:** WHOA! Where did you get that baby from?

**Lightning:** We took it from Raines. Hope he doesn't mind lending it to us for the night!

**Hope:** But what about Vanille? Won't she know that we're gone?

**Fang:** Psh, who cares!? We'll be back by 4, hopefully! In the meantime, we have to be really quiet and-

**Car:** BEEP! BEEP!

**Lightning:** What the fuck?

**Snow**: COME ON! LETS GO!

Snow, who was already in the driver seat, beeped the horn a couple more times.

**Car:** BEEP! BEEP!

**Fang**: SNOW! Stop!

Suddenly, Vanille came out from her tent, looking worried.

**Vanille:** What the hell is going- Whoa, what are you guys going?

**Fang+ Lightning+ Hope**: Uhh...

**Fang:** To the...

**Lightning:** place.....

**Vanille**:.................

**Snow:** COME ON! LETS GO TO THE CLUB ALREADY!

**Vanille:** _*gasps*_ ARE YOU ALL GOING TO THE CLUB!!?!?!?

**Fang +Lightning+ Hope+ Snow**: Psh, no!

**Vanille:** Then, why are you all wearing clubbing clothes?

**Lightning**: Uhh....

**Fang:** EVERYONE! TO THE CAR!

Fang, Lightning, and Hope sprinted towards the car.

**Hope**: SNOW! Unlock the door!

**Snow:** Ay ay Captain!

Snow then pressed a bunch of buttons, but none of them unlocked the door.

**Vanille:** What the!?! COME BACK HERE!

Vanille ran towards them.

**Fang:** SNOW!!! HURRY!! SHE'S COMING!

**Snow: **I'M TRYING! WHICH BUTTON UNLOCKS THE DOOR!!?!?

**Lightning:** THE ONE THAT SAYS UNLOCK, YOU IDIOT!

**Snow:** Oh. _*unlocks doors*_

Fang, Lightning, and Hope ran inside the car, locking Vanille outside. Lightning was at the passenger seat, leaving Fang and Hope in the back seat. Oh la la la....

**Vanille**_**:**__ *bangs at the windows*_ YOU KIDS!! GET OUT FROM THE CAR NOW!

**Fang**: No! _*flips off Vanille*_

**Vanille:** _*gasps*_

Vanille then grabbed her binding rod.

**Vanille**: DON'T MAKE ME DO THUNDARA!

**Lightning:** SNOW! STEP ON IT!

Snow obeyed Lightning's orders and sped off. A couple of minutes later, they were on the highway, away from Vanille.

**Snow:** Phew! I'm glad that's over!

Suddenly, a guardian corps squad car was chasing after them.

**Fang:** Oh shit....

**Lightning:** Snow! Turn over!

**Snow**: Aw, why? I can definitely run this guy out-

**Lightning**: Do as I say!

Snow groaned and obeyed Lightning's orders.

**Hope**: What are we gonna do? We're a bunch of 14 year olds speeding in the highway! You guys aren't legal to drive yet!

From the reflection of the car mirrors, they saw a guardian corps soldier walking from their guardian corps squad car.

**Lightning**: Hey! A guardian corps soldier! Don't worry everyone! I got this!

Lightning exited from the car, saluting the soldier.

**G.C soldier**: Umm...hello young lady? Do you guys realized that you were going 100 miles per hour?

**Lightning**: Don't worry, I got this! It's me, Sergeant Farron!

**Other G.C soldier: **Sergeant Farron, I believe, is a 21 year old woman, not a 14 year old emo slut!

**Lightning:** I'm a what? _*starts crying* _

**Lightning:** I'm not an emo slut!

Lightning then ran away.

**G.C soldier**_: *goes to the other G.C soldier*_ Go get that slut and bring her to the Juvenile Detention Center!

**Other G.C soldier**: Right sir!

The other soldier then ran to go get Lightning.

**G.C soldier**: As for the rest of you, where are you going?

**Snow**: To the club!

**Fang + Hope**: _*face palm*_

**G.C soldier**: Mhmm...how old are you? You don't look any older than 14 years old! You're not at a legal age to drive yet!

**Snow:** Uh...I look really young for my age....?

**G.C soldier:** Mhmm, where's your license Mr. Smart Guy?

**Snow:** Actually, the name is Snow Villiers, and my license is right....uh oh...

Snow checked his pockets, but found nothing but condoms.

**Snow:** _*blushes*_ Heh...umm...

**Fang:** Shit...he left all of his stuff in his other jacket...

**Snow:** Uh, can I go and get my license that's in my other jacket?

**G.C soldier**: You wish! You punks are coming with me!

The G.C soldier then handcuffed them and put them in his squad car.

**Fang:** Way to go Snow....we're juvenile punks!

**Snow:** Well excuse me! I didn't know that we were going 100 miles per hour! And I didn't mean to leave my license in my trench coat!

**Hope**: Ugh....

**G.C soldier:** Okay, I'm gonna take you guys to the juvenile detention!

**Snow:** _*gasps*_ Juvie!? NO!!!!

**G.C soldier**: Calm down, you're going to call your parents to pay the fine and to pick you all up.

**Fang:** Parents?

**Hope**: _(Oh shit....who are they gonna call? Vanille? Fat chance! She can't be taking the blame! But who...? What person has authority and can get them out from this? Is it......Dad!?!)_

**Snow:** Psst...Hope....do you think your Dad can get us out from this?

Hope then looked at Snow and Fang, who were probably discussing who were they gonna call.

**Hope:** Are you insane? My father? But he's-

**Fang:** A very powerful man. He can get us out from this!

**Hope**: Well.....I guess....but what can I say...?

**Snow: **Don't worry, we can think of something when we get there!

But by the time they got at the Juvenile Detention Center, they couldn't think of anything.

**G.C soldier**: Alright, everyone out! Go follow that soldier whose next to the car. The teenagers obeyed as they were led to Palumpolum Juvenile Detention Center. When they got there, they saw Lightning and Hope's father sitting next to one of the officers.

**Hope**: Dad...!?! What are you doing here?

**Bartholomew (Hope's Dad):** Hope...your friend Light-err...Claire...called me about the umm...arrest.

**Hope:** Huh?

Hope, Snow, and Fang looked at Lightning who shrugged. At least Hope didn't have to break the news to his father.

**Bartholomew:** Alright. What's the fine, officers?

**G.C soldier:** 100 gil per person.

Bartholomew threw a wad of bills at the G.C soldiers. Hope's dad works for the Sanctums, so he's pretty wealthy.

**Hope:** Wait...are you actually getting us off the hook, dad?

**Bartholomew:** Er....well...for now...

**G.C soldier**: Um, alright, Mr. Estheim. Are you responsible for these teenagers?

**Bartholomew**: Um....

**Hope:** _(Did Lightning told dad what happened?)_

**Bartholomew: **Yes. I am.

**G.C soldier:** Well, then. This is their first warning. If we ever see them doing this again, they're gonna have to go behind bars and be fined even more.

**Bartholomew: **I understand, officer.

**G.C Soldier**: Alright, thank you Mr. Estheim.

Before they were about to leave, a soldier blocked the exit.

**Other G.C soldier**: Wait! We looked up at all of their names in Palumpolum and only Hope Estheim's name showed up! Do the other teenagers attend high school or even exists in our files?

**Bartholomew**: Uh....umm-

Snow didn't want Hope's dad to be under more pressure. I mean, he already killed this man's wife and owe him 100 gil for letting him off the hook. He could at least help him out with this situation.

**Snow:** Yes. We do.

**G.C soldier:** Then how come your names didn't show up in the computer?

**Snow**: Uh...we're....adopted.

**Everyone**: Huh?

**Bartholomew**: Uh, right. They're all adoptive! I adopted 3 of them! They all came from....Bodhum...and are going to transfer to Palumpolum High.

**G.C soldiers**: So where are the adoption files?

**Fang:** The nuns threw it in the fire!

**G.C soldier**: Huh?

**Lightning**: Uh...we were really...bad kids. The nuns hated us and told us to go to hell. So they burned our records....

**G.C soldier**: .........Alright..evil nuns....so what are your names and date of birth? I need to put your names and birth in a file, since Palumpolum has no record of you.

**Snow:** I'm Snow. Snow Vylliers. With a Y. August 17, 1995.

**G.C Soldier**: Okay.....*_types in Snow's name*_

**G.C soldier**: And you?

**Fang**: Uh...Fang...Yun Oerba...November 12, 1995.

G.C soldier then typed in Fang's name. Fang was smart enough by switching her name around, so people won't mistakenly call her Oerba.

**G.C soldier**: And you?

**Lightning:** I'm...

**Hope:** (_Shit. Lightning can't tell them she's Lightning!)_

**Lightning**: I'm Claire. Claire.....Pharron. With a Ph, not an F! June 14, 1995.

**G.C soldier**: Okay. You're all citizens of Palumpolum now. Congratulations and welcome to Palumpolum High.

**Hope:** _(Palumpolum High? They're all gonna go to high school with me? Including Fang!?!)_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**So what do you think about this chapter? A bit of a twist, huh? Well, next chapter I'll probably write about them going to school together...and HopexFang...oh la la la lol.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews! Btw, the characters purposely misspelled their name in the story so don't bug me about spelling check or whatever. More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: Estheim Residence

**Puberty Again? Chapter 3:**

**The 4 teenagers were inside Bartholomew's Ferrari. Hope sat in the passenger seat, as Snow and the girls were in the back. Hope felt jealous, because Snow got to sit next to Fang, who was still wearing her sexy slutty clothes:**

**Bartholomew:** So...tell me you guys....what the hell is going on?

Before anyone could say anything, Hope immediately blurt out what happened.

**Hope**: There was this time crystal! Snow broke it and now Fang, Lightning, and Sazh are 7 years younger!

**Bartholomew:** What?

Snow, Lightning, and Fang sighed. There was no way that Bartholomew would believe this story.

**Bartholomew:** Are you....serious...?

**Hope:** Uh....yeah...

Bartholomew didn't bother to reply and continued driving to their rich mansion in Felix Heights.

**Snow:** Um....Mr. Estheim..

**Bartholomew:** Please, call me Bartholomew.

**Snow:** Um...Bartholomew...listen..as crazy as this may seem...it's true.

**Bartholomew:** You mean, the time crystal?

**Snow: **Yes...

**Bartholomew:** _*sighs*_ Okay....so if this "time crystal" thing is real, then what happened?

**Fang:** Snow the dumb ass broke it!

**Bartholomew:** So you guys really did aged backwards...?

**Lightning:** Yes. Snow broke a time crystal, a bunch of us turned seven years younger. Because we are all stupid teenagers, we decided to go to a club in Palumpolum, but got caught by the police.

**Bartholomew:** Hm...so that's why you called me...

**Hope:** So you believe us?

**Bartholomew**: Ugh...I suppose...I could...but what are we gonna do-

**Snow**: You don't have to take care of us. We'll be alright. You did enough of your part, Bartholomew.

**Bartholomew:** But where would you guys go?

**Fang**: Look for the time crystal, obviously, and turn ourselves back.

**Bartholomew:** But isn't that gonna take a long time? You know, the whole L'Cie journey and all?

**Lightning:** Hopefully not. I mean I don't know how much time we have...

**Fang:** We should check our brands....

Everyone proceeded to check their brands.

**Hope: **HOLY SHIT!

**Bartholomew:** Hope! Don't say that!

**Snow:** No way! Our brands!

**Bartholomew**: What...what's wrong with your brands?

**Lightning:** They're-they're

**Fang:** GONE!

**Bartholomew**: Wait...what?

**Fang:** They're gone! Look!

Fang showed Bartholomew her bare shoulder, where her L'Cie mark used to be.

**Hope**: But how!

**Fang:** _*shrugs*_ Who knows.

**Lightning:** That time crystal must of did something to our brand as we aged backwards.

**Snow:** So what do we do now? If we're not L'Cie, then-

**Lightning:** We're gonna live normal lives.

**Hope**: What?

**Fang:** That's right. We're 14 and we're not L'Cie. What are we gonna do, go save the world? Psh, as if. We could barely fight a flan! The time crystal broke, and there's no way that we could turn back!

**Snow:** But what about Serah?

**Lightning:** Well what about Serah? You're 14 for god sake! Even if we somehow save her, do you really think that she'll marry a 14 year old?

**Snow:** Well...if she really loves me then-

**Fang:** Oh shut up Snow! You're not even good looking anyway!

**Hope:** _(Wait, Fang thinks that Snow is ugly? I guess that I have a better chance with her!)_

The 3 teenagers continued arguing, until Bartholomew pulled into the drive way.

**Bartholomew:** ENOUGH! All of you!

Everyone turned quiet.

**Bartholomew:** The only thing that you all have to do is to continue your lives.

**Lightning: **Our lives? Are you saying that we're gonna have to relive our teenage lives? And go to high school again!

**Bartholomew:** Well what can we do?

**Fang:** "we"? Bartholomew, you don't have to be part of this situation!

**Bartholomew:** But where will you kids go? You're only teenagers! And you're not L'Cie anymore! You guys can't take care of yourselves. Someone needs to take you all in...

**Hope**: Dad, what are you saying? Are Lightning, Fang, and Snow going to stay with us?

**Bartholomew**: Indeed. It's in the Palumpolum records, so I have to be their parent/guardian.

**Snow:** Bartholomew, no! Are you insane? We can go and take care of ourselves and save Cocoon!

**Bartholomew:** But you're not L'Cie anymore! You don't need to go save Cocoon! The Fal'Cie could get other people to do it themselves!

**Lightning**: So what do we do?

**Bartholomew:** You guys are now normal teenagers. You all might as well move in with us. Now let's go get your rooms ready, we have plenty of space in our house for you guys.

Everyone exited from Bartholomew's Ferrari, except for Snow.

**Snow: **But Serah-!

Lightning slammed the door in front of Snow.

**Lightning**: Shut up Snow! Your Serah comments are fucking annoying!

* * *

**The Estheim Residence: ****_Hope's P.O.V_**

**Dad showed everyone where their rooms are. Lightning and Fang's is the guest room, which is upstairs next to mine (Oh la la). Snow's room is the other guest room, which is downstairs next to the kitchen. Dad was right, this house is suitable for 4 teenagers. There's 4 giant plasma televisions in each room, 2 refrigerators, an air hockey table, a Jacuzzi, and an in ground pool outside. Damn, I never realized how rich and lucky I am.**

Anyway, I decided to go see my lover, Fang, who was upstairs in her and Lightning's room.

**Me:** Knock knock.

**Fang:** Hold on! I'm changing!

Oh....Fang's changing...maybe if I just open the door a little bit and peek inside-

**Fang:** Okay, finished!

Dammit.

Fang opened the door and was wearing one of my mom's old pink sweat shirt that says "Eden's University" and some short shorts.

**Me:** Uh...hey Fang. Is everything good?

**Fang:** Surprisingly, yes. I mean, this place is really nice! I have to thank you and your dad for this hospitality!

**Me:** Oh, it's alright.

**Fang:** But don't parents hate having teenagers? I mean, a man taking care of 4 teenagers is a pretty stressful job, no? And why does your dad have a big house, if it's only you and him?

**Me:** Well...umm...he's a really generous man and he wants a nice house for me and my mom to live in.

To tell you the truth, my mom and dad wanted more children after I was born. So they wanted to be prepared and bought this mansion. But something happened to mom. She kept having miscarriages, so they stopped trying. Dad always told me that he wants a big family, but it never happened, until now, that he has Lightning, Snow, and Fang to take care of. But I didn't want to tell anyone about this, especially Fang, since she's in a happy mood.

**Fang:** Well that's nice of him!

Lightning came inside the room, wearing one of my mom's old blouses.

**Lightning**: Um Hope...Does your mom have any other clothes besides these?

**Me**: Sorry Light.

**Lightning:** _*sighs*_

Dad came in the room, holding a bunch of credit cards.

**Bartholomew: **Here.

He threw a credit card at Lightning and another one at Fang.

**Lightning:** What the....credit cards?

Lightning examined hers.

**Lightning**: Are these our own?

**Fang**: Hm...Fang Yun Oerba...that's a nice picture of me..

**Me:** Dad, your giving everyone their own credit cards? Are you insane?

**Bartholomew**: Hope, you already have your own. Besides, I don't want anyone to bug me and for money every day. You all might as well have your own credit cards.

**Lightning:** Sweet! Come on Fang, let's go shopping!

Lightning and Fang ran out to go shopping.

**Me:** Dad...do you really think you can take care of 4 teenagers?

**Bartholomew:** Hope...son...do you remember what I used to always tell you?

**Me:** That you want a large family?

**Bartholomew:** Indeed.

**Me**: So your gonna act like these Lightning, Fang, and Snow are your own?

**Bartholomew**: Well I might as well. Come on Hope! You guys will all go to school together like brother and sisters. And it said so in the records that I'm their legal guardian.

**Me:** Dad, I don't know. I mean...

**Bartholomew:** Hope, don't worry about it. I always wanted to take care of a large family, and I have it now. Now go see Snow and bond with him.

Dad then left the room.

**Me:** But Dad you can't take care of all 5 of us!

It was too late, Dad already left.

I'm scared that everything is gonna go wrong. I'm scared that Lightning would be more emo than usual and Fang and Snow would be drug addicts and party animals. How can my dad take care of an emo girl and 2 party animals?

But I went to go see Snow anyway, and saw him laying on his bed watching Eden's MTV.

**Me:** Hey Snow....

**Snow**: Oh hey Hope! Dude, your house is AWESOME!

**Me**: Heh...thanks.

Snow shut off the T.V and hopped off from his bed.

**Snow**: So what's sup, Hope?

**Me**: Oh...nothing..

**Snow**: Well it doesn't seem like nothing. What's wrong?

**Me**: Well it's just that....

Was I really going to tell Snow that I doubt my father could take care of 4 teenagers?

**Snow**: You're scared that we're gonna be stressful teenagers, huh?

**Me:** Huh?

Did Snow just read my mind?

**Snow**: Aww, come on Hope. Me, Lightning, and Fang already agreed that because your father is such a generous man, we won't do anything to upset him or you. Lightning promised that she won't be emo anymore and me and Fang promised that we won't do S.C.A.D anymore.

**Me**: Um...thanks..

**Snow:** Come on Hope, brighten up! We all get to go to school together! Man, it'll be awesome! We'll all be like brother and sisters!

I smiled. I guess that Snow is a pretty cheerful teenager.

Snow gave me a pat on the back.

**Snow**: Come on, let's go meet up with Lightning and Fang! They're at the Palumpolum Mall! Let's go!

**Me**: But how are we gonna get there?

**Snow:** How many cars do your father own?

**Me:** Four. Fang and Lightning took one, so there's three.

**Snow**: Hm, sounds good enough for me.

Snow then grabbed my hand and grabbed my dad's Ferrari car keys.

**Me:** Snow! I thought that you guys promised not to do anything stupid!

**Snow:** Ugh, fine!

Snow placed my dad's Ferrari keys back into the key ring and grabbed the BMW keys instead.

**Snow:** Happy?

* * *

**Palumpolum Mall:**

**Fang and Lightning were at the mall, looking through a bunch of polo collar shirts.**

Fang pulled out a nice blue one.

**Fang:** What do you think, Light?

Lightning snorted.

**Lightning**: Why are we at the polo section? I want to go to Hot Topic!

**Fang**: Lightning, no! In case you haven't seen, everyone in Palumpolum wear collar shirts and play golf. We all might as well fit in.

**Lightning**: Well I don't want to fit in!

**Fang:** Come on Light! You promised that you won't go emo anymore!

**Lightning**: Well...

**Fang:** Here!

Fang threw the blue polo at Lightning's face.

**Lightning:** Fang!

**Fang**: Go try it on!

**Lightning:** Ew no! I hate polo!

Fang gave Lightning a death stare.

**Fang:** Do it....

**Lightning**:....fine...

Lightning went inside the dressing room as Fang looked for more polo shirts.

Hope and Snow came inside the store and saw Fang browsing through the clothing.

**Snow:** Hey Fang!

**Fang:** Huh? Oh hey Snow!

**Snow:** So what are you and Lightning doing?

**Fang: **Looking through shirts. We need new clothes!

**Hope:** It better be a collar shirt or else you'll stick out. Everyone in Palumpolum wears collar shirts for some reason...

**Fang**: Ugh, I can see. Lightning hates it.

**Snow:** Heh, Lightning wearing something classy? As if-

Suddenly Lightning came out from the dressing room wearing the blue polo shirt and short shorts.

**Snow:** Whoa there!

**Lightning:** Ugh, Snow and Hope is here? Great...

**Hope:** You look awesome, Light!

**Lightning**: Don't lie to me, Hope! I look like one of those stupid Palumpolum preppy girls!

**Fang:** That's perfect! That means that you blend in for once!

**Lightning: **Excuse me?

**Fang:** We're definitely buying it!

Lightning looked at the tag of the shirt.

**Lightning:** What the? It's 70 dollars! Are you insane?

**Hope**: Psh, it's Palumpolum. Everything here is expensive.

**Lightning:** There's no way I'm buying it!

**Fang:** Too bad! Now go change!

Lightning surprisingly obeyed and went inside the dressing room.

Snow whistled.

**Snow**: What a hottie!

**Fang:** You like Lightning, Snow?

**Snow**: Yeah....

Lightning came out from the dressing room, wearing her normal clothes.

**Snow**: Lightning, you look pretty hot!

**Lightning**: Hm..thanks Snow. You don't look bad yourself...

Snow and Lightning started to check each other out, which made Fang and Hope uncomfortable.

**Fang**: Uh...hey Hope, want to help me purchase this?

**Hope**: Yes please!

Fang and Hope left Snow and Lightning to the cash register line.

**Fang**: Ay, that was really awkward.

**Hope**: Heh, no shit sherlock.

**Fang**: I never really thought of Lightning and Snow as a couple. Oh la la Snow and Lightning

**Hope**_: (Wait, if Snow is already taken by Lightning then that means that Fang could be mine!)_

**Cash Register Lady**: Next!

**Fang:** Whoops, that's us.

Before Fang could give the cash register lady the polo shirt, a tall handsome brown hair man push the cash register lady aside.

**Man:** I'll take this one!

**Cash Register Lady**: Whatever...

**Man:** Hello beautiful. I'm Squall Leonhart.

Fang blushed and smiled, which made Hope jealous.

**Hope:** Do you even work here?

**Squall**: Um...no

**Fang:** Umm..Hope..why don't you go see Snow and Lightning? I can purchase this myself.

**Hope:** But-

Hope glanced back and Snow and Lightning, who were making out.

**Fang**: Go!

Hope obeyed and walked away.

**Squall**: Who's that?

**Fang:** Oh...um..he's...my...younger brother...

**Fang:** _(There is no way that I'm gonna tell this guy that I hang with Hope!)_

**Squall:** Well then...what's your name?

**Fang:** My name is....Fang....

**Squall:** Fang, eh? That's an....interesting name...

**Fang:** _*blushes again*_ Thank you.

**Squall**: I never seen you before in Palumpolum. Are you new?

**Fang:** Um...yeah. I am.

**Squall:** Well, you're lucky, because I'll give you a free tour around here.

**Fang**: Really?

**Squall**: Sure.

Squall hopped over the counter and held hands with Fang.

**Fang:** Um...what about my shirt?

**Squall:** Who cares? My parents own this place! Let's go!

Squall grabbed Fang's hand and left the store.

**Hope**: Wait, Fang!

Snow and Lightning stopped making out.

**Snow:** Oooh, who was that?

**Hope:** Some guy she just met...

**Lightning**: That's one sexy guy!

**Hope**: Ugh...I know...

**Lightning:** Aww...is Hope jealous?

Hope cheeks turned red.

**Hope**: What? No!

Lightning and Snow laughed.

**Hope:** Stop it you two! It's not funny!

**Snow**: Aww come on Hope.

**Lightning:** Sorry to break it to you Hope, but I think that Fang found a new lover!

* * *

**Author's Note: Not the best chapter, but I promise I'll make the next one a lot better. Yes, I used Squall in this story, but he's not gonna be a major chararcter. Please Review!**


End file.
